Driving lessons
by morisato
Summary: Harry Potter is about to take driving lessons when his wife finds out. one shot, complete


_**SPOILER WARNING: **_

This is written after the last book and the day after its release (I read it to fast…sorry!)

Anyways it contains some possible spoilers from the last chapter so don't read it unless you don't mind :)

First Harry Potter fan fic so don't go to rough on me , anyways enjoy reading and please review, comments flaming and ideas are always welcome.

Oh yea, almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN HARRY Potter (well, actually I own nine HP books(some english some not) but still) only this plot **:3  
**

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

* * *

'**Harry Potter!'** Harry sat down with a frown on his face...they had bin together for a few years now and even married but every time she called him like that something bad was about to happen.

'Yes dear?' he pushed his head around the corner of the wall and smiled nervously to his wife.

'What is **THIS**?' she waved a small muggle letter with his name on it. 'Looks like a letter that's addressed to me dear, can I see it?' he felt the incoming curse almost flying through the air.

'You know **DAMN WELL** what I'm talking about, you're not going to drive that forsaken bike that my father rebuild' she threw away the letter and with a small flick of her wand it exploded in mid air, Ted looked with great eyes as he watches the explosion above his 5 year old head, he laughed a bit and looked at the raised wand that pointed to the face of Harry.

'I worked on it with your father and Ron, believe me we checked everything, it's safer then my last match for the … and I got it from my godfather so how bad can it be?' he walked back in a circle around the table while Ginny followed him. 'But this is different, you're not going to take driving lessons and that's FINAL' he picked up a laughing Ted and held him in front of him.

'Could you really hurt me while Teddy is in the same room?' he reached for her weak spot and it worked, she lowered her wand and placed it back under her robes, she turned red and her face reminded him of her mother. 'And when we finish the sidecar it will be even safer for Teddy then a ride on a broom stick' he held him a bit closer and saw her face turn a bit, she cared much for Teddy and he knew she always was afraid that he would fall off during his rides with Harry.

'Well…It's just that…HMPF!' she turned around and waved her wand, from the ashes that where still flapping around the letter reformed and landed onto the kitchen table, 'if you are going to drive that thing you better do it good you hear me?' she gave him one more glare before she left the room and slammed the door towards the living room.

He sat down teddy who laughed some more as he picked up the letter. 'Are we going to drive daddy's Harley dad?' he looked up to Harry with wide eyes, he was still to young to understand that he wasn't his father but that would come later, now on to the letter.

When he opened it he quickly rushed trough until he found what he was looking for.

He raised his voice to make sure Ginny would hear it and read out loud.

'We are happy to inform you that the theoretical exam was a success and the payment is received, we would like to start have 5 more lessons before you may enter in the practical exam' he heard a small squeak from the other room and smiled.

'Soon teddy, want to go there now and look if we can fit the sidecar onto the bike?' Teddy nodded heavily as he jumped off of his chair and ran into the living room.

'Mommy, mommy, mommy, where going to grandfathers house' he cheered out as he ran to the fireplace. Ginny walked towards Harry and pointed her wand at a piece of paper on the wall, she said clearly; 'We will arrive an hour earlier and make sure dad is home, I need to talk to him, With love, the Potters' the letters appeared at once as she spoke them, and just as they where written down they disappeared again, Harry smiled as he held out a coat towards her and grabbed on to Teddy.

'Remember now Teddy, speak clearly as we don't want to end up in Luna's place now do you?' Teddy looked up with big eyes again and remembered the awful tea they had to drink and the weird story's her father kept talking about.

'I'll say it good this time' he smiled nervously as he grabbed the powder, he threw it into the fireplace and together the 3 stepped in, 'The Burrow!' his high voice screamed and moments later they stepped out, looking around they saw Mrs. Weasley walk up to them while holding a piece of paper, the words that Ginny wrote still on them.

'What did he do this time?' she sighed as she bends over and hugged Teddy. 'Oh my you grow bigger every time I see you' she pulled him up and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, trying to escape her clutches he fought back but it was futile, she hugged him even tighter, almost breaking his spine. 'Daddy!' he cried out and Harry took him over, releasing him from her loving embrace. 'Yea, about that…' Harry began but was cut off by Ginny.

'Did you know dad's still working on Serius his Harley?' Mrs. Weasley turned red and her voice sounded loudly throughout the house. **'ARTHUR WEASLEY!'** a slight tremble was heard and some noise came from outside, looking trough the window they saw a frightened Mr. Weasley run out of the shed and closing the door quickly before he ran into the kitchen.

'Yes dear?' Harry thought back and that morning and saw the irony in it as a trembling man stood with a nervous smile in front of them. 'Are you working on any muggle vehicles again?' she said with a threatening voice and he seemed to become smaller by every word she said. 'It's not…it's just that…Harry and I….' he started but Harry cut in to try and reach for the last bit of hope before it was lost.

'I asked him to help me rebuild MY bike, since Serius left everything to me, and Ron and Hermione are helping us, well…Ron is trying to use muggle tools while Hermione is continuously putting defensive, safety and detection spells on it so we can easily fly trough muggle areas and Teddy won't fall out, and if you don't think it's enough I can take you for a ride' he looked hopefully at his mother in law and for a moment she was about to explode.

'_Alright then…'_ she whispered, turning to her husband again she raised her wand.

'Anything else you just happened to forgot to mention to me?' she threatened clearly as he shook his head in a clear NO.

'I don't want a test ride, but I don't want Teddy with you riding in that "_thing_" either' she turned around and after putting the enchanted piece of paper back on the wall again she walked outside towards the shed and raised her wand, they saw her mouth form some words and the doors blew open as the bike scrolled out slowly, waving her wand several times a few different collared glows appeared and she examined the enchantments they placed upon it, after a few minutes she seemed pleased with the results and came back in.

'Hermione did a good job, I reckon you added the dragon's breath?' she pointed her finger towards her man and he held up his hands defensive as if she was about to hit him. 'Hagrid asked for that around the summer of my 17th birthday, I owe my life to that button if you please' Harry sat down on a chair and grabbed the morning edition and started to read.

'Well…I want you to remove it, for Teddy's safety…and for heaven's sake just learn the dear boy to fly on a broomstick would you?' she turned to the kitchen and pointing her wand to the paper she called. 'Hermione I need to talk to you about Harry's Harley, I just want to know what spells you put on it, Mrs. Weasley' the letters appeared and disappeared again and she turned back to the rest again.

'Anyone wants lunch?' she happily called for as Ginny nodded and Harry and Mr. Weasley agreed happily, Ginny helped preparing the table as Harry and Arthur could openly discuss what needed to be done about the bike.

* * *

Simple one shot, hope you liked it

Now back to focussing on my main story :P

Enjoy reading!


End file.
